When Life Takes A Unexpected Turn
by Rappy Yo Yo
Summary: When Bulma gives Trunks the warning of not to go into her lab, he plainly ignores her and drags Goten with him. Trunks finds a device that looks like a phone, and Goten presses a button that sends them to the Naruto realm. The are found by Orochimaru and Anko, but soon leaves.With Anko to Konoha. Review. Rating Will Go Up In Later Chapters! No Pairings Decided Yet.
1. Goten's Not So Innocent Friend

When Life Takes A Unexpected Turn

I do not own Dragon ball/z/gt/kai.

PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE?

~X~

"Trunks, make sure you don't go in my lab. I'm working on something." Bulma said sternly to her son.

"What about Goten?!" Trunks yelled, while the kid next to him pouted.

"He's innocent." Bulma joked.

"Sure. Whatever." Trunks said, and as soon as Bulma left, he turned to Goten.

"Let's go check out what's so important that mom won't let us see." Trunks said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Goten said unsure.

"Don't be a baby. We won't get in trouble, or get caught!" Trunks smirked.

"You said that last time and we did." Goten pouted once more.

"Trust me," Trunks said pulling his arm slightly.

goten finally gave in and nodded.

Trunks's fingers tapped on a number pad as he tried to unlock the lab door.

The door opened, fog spewing out of the door. Goten was freaked out and was about to run, but Trunks grabbed his hand.

"What's that?!" Trunks ran to a device that looked like a cell phone.

"Come check this out!" Trunks said to Goten, who came to see what he was awwing about.

"Ooo..." Goten pressed a button that said "switch" thinking it was a game, but it wasn't.

The phone sucked them in, and the phone even sucked it's self in.

"Mom!/Bulma!" Was the boy's cry.

~x~

"Uh...Orochimaru-sensei!" Aiko yelled. She was young, age of 12 perhaps.

"Yes, Anko?" Orocimaru slithered beside her, making her shiver in surprise.

"I found to boys in the pond." She said.

"Are they still there?" He licked his lips.

"Yes. Want me to take you there?" Anko asked, he nodded.

Once they arrived at the pond, they saw two boys. One had lavender hair, the other black hair.

They seemed to be breathing, so Orochimaru decided to use them as test experiments.

He tried to reach for them, but the Lavender haired one snapped his head up and grabbed his hand.

"What the hell?" The lavender hair one cursed.

Orochimaru smirked slightly.

"What a mouth, boy. Tell me your name." His voice made Trunks cringe in disgust.

"Trunks..." He said slowly not wanting to give much away.

"Hi! I'm Anko!" Anko butted in, which made Orochimaru glare at her.

"Trunks..." A groggy voice was heard from behind.

"Goten!" Trunks fully got up and started to shake his body.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up-"

"I'm up!"

"How about you two come with me..and be my students?" Orochimaru asked creepily.

"I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." Goten said childishly.

"That sounded kinda pedo." Trunk said in a smart tone.

Anko giggled slightly, and Orochimaru glared harder at her.

"Sorry, sensei!" Anko apologized.

Trunks and Goten felt bad for the girl. Thinking this pedo was taking advantage of her.

"Okay. Me and my friend Goten will become your students..." Trunks said.

"But I highly doubt your stronger than us. Were saiyans and dad told me we are the strongest race." Trunks said.

"Your not human?" Anko asked.

"Half. Both of us." he said.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at the kids.

"Once we get back to my base... how about showing me your moves?" He asked.

"Sure...no holding back, Goten!" Trunks smirked.

"..." Goten didn't want to say anything, this guy kept eyeing him. Every move he made, his eyes trailed there.

"For now on, you will call me Lord Orochimaru or Sensei." Orochimaru said walking away, not looking back.

~x~

**Continue? Please review.**


	2. Enter the Super Saiyans!

Orochimaru had taken his new students to his base.

"So...show me your strongest. Anko, fight the one with the foul mouth." Orochimaru spoke.

"Hai, Sensei!" Anko bowed respectfully before getting into a fighting position.

"I don't hit girls." Trunks sighed.

"Fair enough. Can you raise your chakara levels to your strongest?" Orochimaru asked.

"What the hell is that?" Trunks asked in confusion.

Orochimaru licked his lips and looked at Goten.

Goten tensed under his gaze.

"It's like energy-" Orochimaru got cut off.

"Oh! Ki!" Trunks said fully understanding now.

"Let's go super saiyan!" Trunks yelled at Goten, who nodded.

"AHHHHHH" Both boys yelled as there haired turned golden yellow and eyes blue. A wave of energy blasted threw the room.

"Woah..." Anko mumbled, the urge of touching there hair over powering her.

Orochimaru smirked creepily as he touched Goten's face.

"What else can you do...?" He asked touching one of Goten's gold locks.

"U-um..." He stuttered. Goten sighed in relief as Orochimaru made his way to Trunks.

"Well?" He asked, waiting for a answer.

"Fusion. Watch." Trunks said and Goten caught on.

"FU-"

"SION-"

"HA!" After a series of silly steps, there legs parted and index fingers stretched out, touching the tip of each other.

"They've become one being..." Anko mumbled.

Orochimaru smirked and looked at Anko.

"You need to become stronger. And learn more justsu's." Orochimaru stated.

"I-I agree, Sensei. They are far ahead of me." Anko put on a sad smile.

"Let me talk to you in private, Anko." Orochimaru said taking her hand and into the shadows.

"I guess we just stay here." Gotenks shrugged.

~X~

Orochimaru frowned at Anko.

"Yes, Sensei?" She asked.

"I shall make you stronger. They are almost the same power-level as me. And there the same age as you." He said as he pulled down the top of her shirt, showing her shoulder and some back-side.

"Orochimaru-Sensei?" She said crept out.

"What are-AHHHHHHHH" Anko's scream was heard as Orochimaru bit her shoulder. A mark appeared. Anko fell on the ground.

Orochimaru checked her pulse.

"Your alive...enjoy your curse mark..."

~X~

**REVIEW. THANK YOU, FIRST REVIEWER!**


	3. The Room Gotenks is Not Used To

Orochimaru stood, leaving Anko on the cold floor.

He left the room to still see Gotenks.

"What did you do to her?" Gotenks asked, he had heard her scream.

"Shut up," Orochimaru snapped.

Gotenks glared slantly at him before pouting.

"Whatever, we don't care." He turned around stubbornly.

"You remind me of Anko...smart-mouthed." Orochimaru left down a dark hallway and said, "Follow." Which Gotenks did.

What harm could he do?

Orochimaru stopped at a door, made of rock, which Gotenks wasn't used to.

"What the hell," Gotenks knocked on the stone door, only for it to fall.

"Hn, your lost." Orochimaru smirked as Gotenks stepped into the room.

The room had three stone beds with one pillow on each, a desk, and a bathroom with one toilet.

"What-"

"Well, snce your one being, sharing a bathroom is okay." Orochimaru licked his lips before going back to the darkness and back again with Anko in hand.

He roughly placed Anko on her bed as she didn't move at all.

~x~

**I KNOW SUPER SHORT CHAPTER. IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN. I PROMISE.**

**Listen, I know Orochimaru isn't stronger than them, but OROCHIMARU DOESN'T KNOW WHAT THERE CAPABLE OF. **


End file.
